


Worried

by piepeloe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepeloe/pseuds/piepeloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is worried about something besides the usual. Phil reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

He knew Phil was curious. He didn’t blame him. It wasn’t often he brought work home with him, let alone let it into their bedroom. This wasn’t just work though. Not that the usual stuff could be described as ‘just’ anything, but this was…different. If anyone were to ask, he’d rationalize it and say something about how important it was to SHIELD, to the country, or how they owed him, whatever. The truth was more personal.

So he sighed as he sank back into the pillow at his back, looking at files both decades old and brand new that were strewn about the bed. All of them had one thing in common: Steve Rogers. Right now, SHIELD’s finest were monitoring him as he was miraculously thawing out. Which was great. It meant possible advances for science involving the Super Soldier serum, it meant a possible leader for the Avengers Initiative, the return of a hero. Someone people admired. People like Phil.

Damn it, he was going to ask, wasn’t he.

“Phil? Should I be worried?” Nick called to the bathroom.

“Hmm?” Phil grunted around his toothbrush. He spat, and toothbrush still in hand walked into the bedroom. He was a sight. His hair was wet and a bit spiky. He was wearing one of Nick’s old t-shirts, something Nick not-so-secretly adored and they both therefore ignored. Clashing enormously with the shirt and everything in a five mile radius was Phil’s favorite pair of pyjama pants. Bright orange with brightly colored comic book sound effects all over them. And a hole at one knee. He had on his glasses, a sign for Nick that they were home and just the two of them. But most glaringly, he had just been on a mission and had not escaped entirely unscathed. A bruise on one side of his face and cuts and scrapes all over the other side of his face and body. It was nothing serious, he hadn’t even gone to medical over it, just put some disinfectant salve on it or something. Still. 

“Worried about what, exactly?” Phil asked.

“Steve Rogers. Captain America. You know…”

“Oh, well I’m sure there’s plenty to be worried about there. Is he really going to survive the thawing process? Will he ever wake up? If he does, will he be all there? How will he react to his circumstances? There are tons of things to worry about. I mean, we don’t even know if half the stories about him are true. It could all be propaganda-“

But Nick had stopped listening halfway through and was shaking his head.

“No, no. I meant: should I be worried about Captain America and you?”

“Well, I know I can be enthusiastic about my collection, but I assure you I can be perfectly professional when-“

Once again, Nick cut him off. 

“No, I- I guess I mean: should I be worried about us, now that…” Nick let the question linger.

Phil looked gobsmacked. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He turned to the room’s full-length mirror and inspected himself. From the ridiculous pyjama pants and the way too big t-shirt, past the dorky glasses and oh, some toothpaste at the corner of his mouth, past the half-shut eye and cuts covered in stinky white salve, right up to what little was left of his hair. 

“Yes. Absolutely. Me and Steve Rogers. Better start writing a dating profile, I hear it all happens online these days.” He rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom for a final rinse, dropping his toothbrush in its holder with a clatter. 

“I’m serious!” Nick objected

“Yes, Nick, the first thing Steve Rogers is going to think when he wakes up in the future after being in the ice for seventy years is going to be ‘hey, that bland man in the background in the suit, I’ll have me some of that’” Phil said, and with another look in the mirror grinned and added:

“And frankly, who could blame him?”

“It could happen. I think that all the time.” Nick insisted.

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Phil kissed him on the forehead. Looking down he seemed to notice this was really bothering Nick, so he went on.

“Captain America is a childhood hero turned into a hobby, not a sexual fantasy. I don’t even know Steve Rogers the man. He could be a total jerk for all we know. So he isn’t my ideal man. Neither of them.”

Nick still didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“Fine, imagine he was my ideal man” Phil continued. “Don’t you think I would have found someone a bit more like him to date? Instead of spending all these years with you?”

“That does make sense” Nick mumbled, pulling Phil close to him.

“Yes it does. And have I ever seemed unhappy?” Phil drew away and started stacking files together.

“No” Nick made some piles of his own.

“Then what does that tell you?”

Nick’s reply was lost in Phil’s neck, but he got the gist of it. 

“Good, so put this away, and come to bed.” He gently removed Nick’s eyepatch, rubbing the places where the band had irritated the skin. Softly he placed a small kiss right beside the scarred eye. Nick kissed him.

“Okay” he said. He put away the files on the bedside table and turned off the lights. 

In the dark, Phil spoke up:

“Of course, if we ever magically find Bucky Barnes like this, the whole deal’s off”

Then he started shrieking as Nick attacked him with his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. I couldn't find a beta, so if anyone's willing to do that for me, that would be cool.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, my username is piepeloe. Come say hello and chat about the MCU and SHIELD Daddies with me.


End file.
